A Hotchner Family Christmas
by XxFleur1xX
Summary: Yes, a random Christmas story in September. No summary without giving away what happens. please R&R. H/P romance family thing. Yes, Jack's in it.


_Audrey here, this is really random and…well…it's September! So… this idea came into my head so yes, it is VERY random considering that it's nowhere near Christmas… oh well… Please R&R! _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did, Prentiss would have never had to face Doyle. Oh, and she probably would be with Hotch, instead of Hotch being with Beth. Bleh. _

_Love ya, _

_Audrey xox_

It was Christmas Eve night and the Hotchner family was finishing up baking cookies for Santa.

"Okay Jack, now they just have to cool off!" Emily Hotchner said as she looked down at her hyper step-son. "Now why don't you go get into your PJ's while they cool, then you can have one."

"Okay Emmy!" Jack said happily, eager to eat one of the Christmas-tree shaped cookies he had helping make. A few minutes later, Jack ran back in wearing his Spiderman pajamas. "Can I have a cookie now?" he asked.

"Of course, here you go." Emily replied, handing him a cookie while taking one for her. A few minutes later, Aaron walked in, taking one.

"Daddy, we have to save some for Santa!" Jack screamed.

"So I can't have just one?" Aaron asked his son.

"Only one!" Jack demanded. Aaron and Emily laughed at their son's demanding tone.

"Okay Jack, go brush your teeth and go to bed, remember Santa doesn't come until your fast asleep." Emily smiled.

"Okay!" he said, "Will you come tuck me in Emmy?"

"After you brush your teeth I would love to come tuck you in." she said as Jack ran off to the bathroom.

"I'm ready Emmy!" Jack screamed across the house.

"Do you think it will snow tonight?" Jack asked after his bedtime story. He had heard on the news that morning that there was a possibility that it might snow that night.

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe."

"If it does snow, how will Santa be able to fly? He won't be able to see in through the snow!"

"If it does, Santa will be able to fly just fine, he has Rudolph, remember?"

"Well, how will Rudolph see through the snow?"

"It's just like in the movie, where his nose lights up the way for him and the other reindeer. Good night sweetie." Emily said kissing Jack on the forehead.

"Good night Emmy." He said, closing his eyes yawning.

As Emily walked back to the living room, she sat on the couch next to Aaron.

"Is Jack asleep?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in closer.

"Yeah, he really hopes it snows tonight."

"Well, it's been calling for snow all week, you never know."

"I love Christmas." Emily said, changing the subject.

"Why's that?"

"Why is there a reason not to?"  
"I don't know… I just always figured that you never really had the 'traditional' Christmas, with your mom being an Ambassador and all."

"Well, yeah, but, I just always liked the songs and decorations and things like that."

"You never really struck me as the Christmas type of person."

"A lot of people assume that. Even though I was always alone for Christmas, I never had a reason to hate it."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, well, like you said, my parents were always away and every guy I ever dated around this time of the year seemed to always leave me." She said, gigging.

"They just need to get to know you better." Aaron said, kissing her.

**((TIME SKIP—CHRISTMAS MORNING))**

"Daddy! Emmy! Wake up! Santa came!" Jack's voice yelled from across the small house.

"Okay buddy, presents or breakfast first?" Aaron asked.

"PRESENTS!" Jack screamed.

'_Of course.'_ Aaron thought to himself.

After Jack had opened all his presents and eaten, Aaron and Emily sat in the living room.

"I have one more present for you." Emily said.

"What's that?"

"Be right back." Emily said, going off to retrieve the gift. When she came back, she had a small wrapped up box in her hands.

"Open it." Emily smiled, cuddling **(Sorry…. I love that word) **up next to her husband.

As Aaron opened the box and saw what it contained, his mouth was wide open.

"I love you." Emily whispered.

"I love you too." Aaron whispered back, hugging her.

Inside the box was a positive pregnancy test.

'_I'm going to be a father again.' _He thought.

_So… this is very random like I said before and probably OOC. But I really don't care. So…. Should I continue it for some strange reason? Like, you know, keeps it going for a while? Maybe until CHRISTMAS actually comes? Well, there's a beautiful review button right down there for what you think! _

_Love ya,_

_Audrey xox_


End file.
